Cosmo's Revenge
'Cosmo's Revenge '''is an idea for a Beast Morphers crossover in an idea that a new faction will be introduced in Beast Morphers' second season. The idea stemmed from a best of TOQger and Zyuohger, but it still the Go-Busters suits. Ginis, Naria, Quval, Azald from ''Zyuohger plus Z's monster form and Madame Noir from TOQger (thus the idea of the team up). Plot Part 1 Although believed to have been blown up by Victor and Monty, Cosmo Royale was only defaced by the blast. With his nasty scars concealed behind a plague mask meets the young maiden Mazenda (Noir) and is taken in by her to meet Lord Gaileon (Ginis), Rubix (Azald), Flecks (Quval), Vyra (Naria), and Gash (Z). Mazenda has heard of Cosmo's past with Galaxy Warriors and together create an army of Chessmen. The Beast Morphers are demolished by the mute warriors. In Summer Cove, Dane has created a dojo where his son's assist him. After a class, the prism arrives in the courtyard. Brody and Levi take their stars before it goes off again. Back at the Grid Battlers HQ, the Beast Morphers are introduced to a new power that might take out the Chessmen. Part 2 Brody and Levi arrive in tba and soon engage with Parazites (Moeba), but the Chessmen appear, as do the Beast Morphers. Even though the Ninja Power helps, it is not enough. Just when they think they are doomed, the other Ninja Steel Rangers (already morphed) appear. Both teams run through their calls and are able to defeat the Chessmen. Out of the debris, Cosmo shows himself and says that he knew the Prism would return and is soon engaged by them, but soon grows an exoskeleton (Jagged). Armored Cosmo is defeated by Ninja Fusion Zord and Beast X Frog Megazord (Kero-Oh). While still morphed, Devon and Brody shake hands and part ways. Cast Grid Battlers * Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Morpher Red) * Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Jaye (Morpher Blue) * Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoe Reeves (Morpher Yellow) * Abraham Rodriguez - Nate (Morpher Gold) * Jamie Linehan - Steel (Morpher Silver) (voice) * Ried McGawen- Steel (suit) * Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) * Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) * Emmet Skilton - Jax (voice) * Kristina Ho - Betty * Liana Ramirez - Roxy Ninja Rangers * William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) * Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) (voice only) * Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) (voice only) * Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) (voice only) * Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) (voice only) * Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) Villains * Geno Segers - Lord Gaileon (voice) * Rajneel Singh - General Flecks (voice) * Jeff Szusterman - General Rubix (voice) * Jacque Drew - Mazenda (voice) * Owen Joyner - Gash (voice) * Lexi DiBendetto - Vyra (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Armored Cosmo Royale (voice) Ranger Powers to be added Errors to be added Notes * This episode came to mind from an idea of Campbell Cooley to use Baron Nero's plague mask face and Lemuerseighteen's idea of the second season of Beast Morphers being a best of TOQger and Zyuohger, but keep the Go-Busters arsenal (similar to the second season of MMPR). * Ben does not appear in this episode * The Chessmen and the Beast Sub Zord (FS-0O) are mute See Also * Shurikin Sentai Ninnninger vs TOQger The Movie : Ninja in Wonderland-Sentai Counterpart (Cosmo's return) * Station 24: Pass the Junction-Sentai Counterpart (rook) from TOQger * Station 27: A New Power-Sentai Counterpart (Bishop) * Station 37: Unreasonable Quiz-Sentai Counterpart (Knight) * Station 44: To Subarugahama-Sentai Counterpart (Pawn) * Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land-Sentai Counterpart (armored Cosmo) from Zyuohger * Mission 44: Christmas Eve-Time to Finish Our Mission-Sentai Counterpart (Beast X Megazord combination) from Go-Busters * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai-Sentai Counterpart (last appearance of Ninja Fusion Zord) Category:Episodes not associated with a fanon season Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Team-Up Category:Multi-Part Episode